From the Heart
by randomness1868
Summary: What do you give a princess who has everything? VivixKohza.


**What does one give a princess when she has everything? This is a VivixKohza- my new favorite couple!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_"Kohza?" _

_"Hm."_

_"Do you remember when we were little?"_

_"Yeah… why?"_

_"Remember the Valentine's gift you gave me?"_

_Kohza turned to look at his friend. She had a far away look on her face and his heart leapt. "What about it?" He asked._

_"I still have it."_

_"Really." He snorted. "Now why would you still have that?" Kohza remembered giving it to her; in fact he remembered everything that involved her during his childhood. It had been a warm sunny day…_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_10 years ago…_

She was a princess; but yet not really one. She was part commoner too. And that's what made her a true princess. Kohza had (just until recently) never really liked the royal family; in fact he had despised them. They didn't know a thing about suffering, he had thought. They spent their lives in their fancy palaces, eating off gold plates, the food that their subjects had grown. Or at least he had thought so. At least until he had actually exchanged blows with the princess herself. Sure he had won, but because of that, his whole image of the world he lived in had changed. Princesses didn't play with commoners, he had thought. They don't fight with boys or become sub-leader over a bunch of local kids…

"Kohza!" Kohza looked up to see Kebi- one of his best friends run toward him.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Your birthday?" Kohza was genuinely puzzled. What WAS tomorrow?

"No! That's in a month!" Kebi looked at Kohza. "You really don't know do you?" Kohza shook his head. "It's Valentine's day!"

"Valentine's day? What's that?"

"You don't know?" Now it was Kebi's turn to be confused. "Okame thought you must know."

"Well I don't. What IS it?" Kohza was beginning to get irritated.

"Okame says it's a day when boys give girls presents!"

"You sure she just doesn't want a present?" Kohza asked.

Kebi frowned. "Well, she said girls give presents to boys too. Well anyway, my point was that since we all know you like Vivi,"

Kohza almost fell over at this.

"You should get her a present! Valentine's Day is for people to give the person they like stuff!"

"I do not like Vivi!" Kohza sputtered. "That's ridiculous!" Okay so it wasn't that ridiculous, Kohza thought. But how did Kebi know?

"Yes you do. Okame said she saw you making 'eyes' at Vivi."

"Eyes?"

"Yup," Oblivious to his friend's expression, Kebi babbled on. "And you do everything she tells you to do,"

"She's sub-leader…"

"And you're leader. You listen to everything she says, and when she leaves you're sad and when she comes you're happy…"

"All right!" Kohza was red from head to toe. "Enough Kebi!"

Kebi grinned. "So…"

"So what?"

"So… what are you going to get her?' Seeing Kohza's expression, he added, "Oh come on! We all know you like her!"

"Fine," Kohza grouched, "But just as friends."

Kebi shrugged, "If that suits you."

Kebi soon left and Kohza had only his thoughts to keep him company. What should he get Vivi? She was a princess, what could she not possibly have that he could give her? Kohza did not think he could afford the things she'd like. God, he couldn't even afford proper weapons for the Suna Suna clan!

"Maybe I should ask her." He mumbled.

"Ask who what?" He nearly fell off the rock he was sitting on again. Vivi was sitting right next to him with a big grin on her face.

"Um, nothing." Kohza felt his face turn red.

"Too much sun Leader?" she teased.

"No!" he turned an even darker red. They fell into a long silence with only Vivi humming and kicking her heels against the rock as a distraction. "Hey Vivi…"

"Yeah?" She turned to look at him.

"What…" he gritted his teeth. "What do you want… for Valentine's Day?"

"Valentine's Day- what's that?"

"Um… well… it's a… day when…" He paused. If he said that it was a day to give the person you liked stuff, would she laugh or even worse…? "…When I give you a present!" Brilliant Kohza, just brilliant, his inner Kohza said sarcastically. "It's like your second birthday!" He babbled. "Except it comes early! Valen means second in… uh… Luffian and tine means birthday!"

"Oh! That's neat!" Vivi exclaimed. "So do I get you something too on Valentine's? Cause Daddy makes me give people presents on my birthdays too. What does he call it? Oh yes! Favors!"

"Um… no, it's um… only for princesses- Valentine's Day. The princess doesn't have to give favors!" He sighed inwardly. He was such a bad liar.

"Oh. Daddy never told me that." She looked down. He thought wildly for a second.

"It's 'cause he doesn't know! Valentine's Day is from the kingdom of Luffian! It's very far away, so no one really knows of it." He concluded. "So… what do you want for Valentine's Day?"

"Oh, no need!" she gave him a big grin. "I don't need presents okay?" He felt a lump rise in his throat. You'll make a good Queen, Vivi, he thought. She leapt up from where she sat on the rock. "I'll see you later okay?" She skipped off happily and Kohza noticed that it was already late afternoon. Not much time left, he thought. She had said she didn't want a Valentine's Day gift, but Kohza was determined to get her one anyway.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kohza scanned the marketplace, fingering the few coins in his pocket. Sure it wasn't much, but he was determined to use what little he had to find Vivi something for Valentine's Day. He strolled from stall to stall, admiring the wares. Bright colored fruits sent mouthwatering smells his way and he had to struggle to keep from drooling.

"Hey Kohza!" One of the venders called. "Wanna buy?"

"Not today!" he called back. "Do you know of a place where I can buy something my… friend will like?"

"Is this friend a girl Kohza?" The vender grinned as the boy turned red. "Ah hah, well young man, who is this young lady? Maybe I can help you pick out something nice for her huh?"

"Vivi." He mumbled.

"The princess?" The vender let out a great guffaw of laughter. "I don't know how I can help you with that buddy. Unless you turn into a rich man overnight that is."

"She's not like that!" Kohza found himself yelling.

The vender looked taken aback. "Well I'm sorry Kohza; of course she aint. I always be forgetting she aint like any other royalty we've had." He looked genuinely sorry. "Maybe something you could make might please her." Kohza nodded; a little sheepish for loosing his temper.

"Thanks." As he walked away, he quickly ran over the things he could possibly make. Food- nah, no good at cooking; jewelry- where the hell did I come up with that? Maybe I can just find something… He trudged back the way he had come. What do you find in the desert?

Kohza looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. The bright blue and the cheerful puffy clouds helped him clear all hopelessness from his mind. He put his arms behind his head as he walked. What do I get a princess who has everything?

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey Daddy!" Vivi called excitedly to her father.

"Yes Vivi,"

"Did you know about a day called Valentine's Day?" He almost fell off his throne. How did she hear about that? Igaram just looked at the small girl in front of him.

"Now where did you hear about that Vivi?"

"From Le- I mean Kohza." She answered innocently. "He said that it's a second birthday for princesses in the Luffian kingdom! He asked me what I wanted…" She frowned at her father, who was now doubled over in silent laughter. "Daddy what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." He choked out.

"Your highness…" Igaram could just barely keep from laughing himself. "Do we tell her the real meaning?" He whispered.

King Cobra was quite red in the face as he whispered loudly back. "No. The boy obviously has 'something' in mind and if we ruin it for him… well let's just say that his father might kill himself for real this time."

"What are you guys whispering about?" Vivi asked curiously.

"Nothing Vivi." The king called.

"You know I think little Kohza has taken a liking to Vivi." He continued to Igaram.

"Is that… good sire?" Igaram questioned.

"It's fine by me…" the king paused. "And it sure is funny." Igaram snorted. Sometimes his majesty was so immature at times.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

What do I get Vivi? It was night in Arabasta and Kohza had so far been unsuccessful in his search for Vivi's gift. He looked up at the night sky. Countless stars filled the heavens and he was sure that she would have loved if he had got one for her. Kohza lay back on his mattress in his room, lying in a position where he could see the stars. They seem so close, he thought, yet so far away. That's it! He sat upright. There was a flower. A flower that grew near the ruins that Vivi had gotten chased in to! When they had gone there shortly after the attack, he had seen her admiring the flower! They never died he knew; and shone like stars. It's perfect, he thought. She'll be able to keep it forever! If someone else hasn't taken it, I'll pick it and give it to her tomorrow. Too excited to sleep, Kohza began to plan for the next day.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kohza woke early in the morning. He knew it would be awhile until he could give the flower to her, but so excited was he that he could not sleep! He had slept only fitfully and had woken often to the still starry night sky. It was only now; he noticed that the stars were beginning to disappear into the pale pink of dawn. Stars… Vivi would love the 'star' he gave her!

The sun began to rise and he quickly dressed. Grabbing a crust of bread and a slice of fruit to eat, Kohza made his way out into the new day.

It took an hour just to get to the ruins. The sun by then was all the way up and already Kohza could feel the heat radiating across the sand. Today would be an unusually hot day, he thought.

Jumping over upturned pillars and blocks of eroded stone, he quickly made his way to where he had last seen the flower. He sighed in relief, it was still there!

A beautiful flower, it was a pure white and delicately shaped. Each petal curved outward to a point and he could see streaks of silver coming from the center. He knew that in the middle there was a beautiful silver core that glowed at night and illuminated the whole flower.

It grew there, pale against the desert sand against an eroding stone wall. The shade covered it from the sun.

Kohza bent over the flower and grasped the prickly stem in his hands. Carefully he eased the flower off of its roots and then out of the sand leaving the roots so a new flower would grow. It came off and out easily and he held it gently in his hands. It wouldn't die, he told himself. But yet he cradled the flower carefully in his hands. It was so soft and delicate, he thought, that if he wasn't careful it would break! Kohza slid the flower into his pocket and, dusting his pants off, stood slowly and surveyed the ruins.

"Yes! Mission complete!" he yelled, punching at the sky. Finally, one step closer to giving Vivi the best Valentine's Day present ever! He ran out of the ruins and north toward the palace. He wouldn't wait for Vivi to come, he'd go to her himself.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Thank-you Daddy!" Vivi cried upon seeing the present her father handed to her.

"Your welcome Vivi." Her father said warmly. So as to play along with Kohza, he had gotten Vivi a 'birthday' gift too- a rare gem- that sparkled when the light hit it, on a gold chain that she could wear around her neck.

"Your majesty," Igaram whispered. "You might make the boy feel bad you know."

"I know." King Cobra gave a grim smile. "But that's a lesson both he and Vivi will need to learn. Gifts come from the heart. It will make Vivi a better Queen, Igaram." He added upon seeing his advisor's doubtful expression. The two men looked over to where Vivi was admiring her new necklace. And then:

"Kohza! Hey Leader! Look what Daddy gave me for Valentine's Day!" Vivi ran excitedly toward her friend. "Look at how it shines!"

Kohza stood still, disappointment filling the boy. Look how shiny it is, he thought sadly. He put his hand in his pocket and touched his simple gift. It was pale in comparison, he thought, next to Vivi's gem.

"It's beautiful Vivi." He told her, putting a smile on his face. Vivi looked at her friend. He did not look happy for her at all she decided.

"What's wrong Kohza?" she asked.

"Nothing." Kohza turned away from her. This was why he didn't like rich people.

"Kohza," Vivi grabbed her friend's arm. She pulled the boy out of the throne room, way from her father and Igaram, whom she noticed were watching the two very closely. Still holding his hand, she led him down a passageway and into a small garden nearby. The scent of marigolds and roses, and jasmine and countless other flowers filled the air. In the middle of the small garden was a fountain and beneath it, a small bench. "Sit." She ordered and Kohza- who couldn't have got away anyway, sat obediently on the bench with a scowl. "Okay so why are you mad? Did I do something?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"No."

"No what?" She asked. Why was her friend being so grumpy?

"No everything!" Kohza burst. Suddenly he was mad. At who, he wasn't sure, he was just mad. "You have this wonderful gift from your father! How am I supposed to compare to that?"

Vivi gave a giggle. "No silly! Whatever you give me I will like! Daddy can always give me things like this! It's nothing special."

"Really?" Kohza couldn't find the energy to be angry anymore. "Well I did get you something."

"Can I see?" He reached into his pocket as Vivi leaned closer, eager to see what Kohza had gotten so mad over. Immediately she gave a little gasp. In his hands was the flower she had admired so long ago. It was still as beautiful and pure as ever. Vivi gently took it from his hands. "Kohza…" she asked in wonder. "How did you?"

"I remembered you lookin' at it." He said sheepishly at her obvious delight.

"This is the best gift I've ever got." She told him. He grinned.

"Thought you would like it…"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_"No really I do." She reached into her bag and pulled out the flower. In the early dusk, it gleamed silver. "Can you believe I thought Valentine's Day was my second birthday?" Kohza grinned. Soon after, her father had told Vivi what Valentine's Day really was and he had hid from Vivi for days. "I've never gotten a better gift since." She said softly. He smiled, all embarrassment forgotten. "Thank you again Kohza… for everything you've ever done for me." She smiled softly and leaned in close to his face. He turned beat red. Was she going to kiss him? For a few heart-stopping moments she drew nearer to him. "Kohza?" she asked. "Do you know what tomorrow is?"_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okay. Yes I'm not dumb. I know Valentine's Day was like over a month ago but this was originally just supposed to be Kohza doing something sweet for Vivi. So please, no comments on how I'm a month off, 'cause yes, I KNOW!**


End file.
